Le mage du temps
by Alkatra
Summary: Quand un mage millénaire, schizophrénique et complétement déjanté débarque à Poudlard à la fin de la quatrième année de Potter, ça bouge. Mais derrière cet humour et ce personnage particulier se prépare une nouvelle menace bien plus terrible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. (Pas de Yaoi HarryxOc) POV (changement tous les 4 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartiens à J.K. Rowling, sauf ce qui est à moi (logique n'est-ce pas ?)

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je me présente rapidement, moi c'est Alkatra (Romain de mon petit nom), je suis un étudiant en deuxième année de psycho. Je suis un glandeur sans limites qui fait que jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai jamais fini une seule des histoires que j'ai commencé, principalement parce que je trouve que c'est nul au bout de deux chapitres.

Mais ! Pour cette fois j'ai trouvé une parade ! J'écris une histoire qui est loiiiiiiin d'être sérieuse.

N'ayant pas le temps, pas l'envie plutôt, de faire un espèce de prologue pour pose le décor, je vous le donne tout de suite. Cette histoire se situe à la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry, après le tournois des trois sorciers (après son duel avec Voldemort plus précisément).

Tout ce que vous lirez est voulu. Je m'explique, si vous lisez quelque chose que vous pensez faux, et bien c'est normal, et volontaire, c'est quelque chose qui sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire...sûrement...si je l'oublie pas entre temps on va dire.

Pour le personnage principal de cette histoire, il s'agit de Nerkos mais aussi d'Harry Potter.

Nerkos est un mage millénaire, avec un pouvoir incommensurable et une schizophrénie très développé.

Pour Harry il arrivera d'ici une grosse dizaine de chapitre je pense, en attendant vous vous habituerez au charme de Nerkos (si si je vous assure c'est possible).

Voilà je pense avoir fini, donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pensées de Nerkos

_Pensées de Nerk (la voix dans la tête de Nerkos)._

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

_**L'arrivée**_

**POV**

**Nerkos**

Il fait noir.

Il fait très noir.

_Comment peut-il faire très noir ?_

Quand tu garde les yeux fermés il ne fait pas noir, il y a toujours de la lumière. Là ce n'est pas le cas.

_En même temps on a pas les yeux fermés._

Ouais, c'est pas faux. Pourquoi il fait noir ?

_Parce qu'on dort ?_

Non, je pense et je réfléchis donc je dors pas.

_Les deux ne sont pas dépendants l'un de l'autre ?_

Pas du tout, tu peux penser sans réfléchir, cela dit je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse réfléchir sans penser. Mais là n'est pas la question.

_Y avait une question ?_

Oui, les tiennes déjà, et d'ailleurs je vais te brûler vif si tu ne me laisse pas me concentrer.

_Je ne parle pas._

Tu sais que tu es à deux doigts de la combustion.

_C'est une expression complètement con ça._

Combustion ?

_Mais non, être à deux doigts de quelque chose, crétin._

Tais toi par pitié.

_Pas de pitié pour les cochons._

Mais tu va...Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi encore que cette expression ?

_Ah je sais pas, je croyais qu'on cherchais les trucs les plus cons qu'on connaissait._

Hum...J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir su un jour quelque chose comme ça moi. Bref, tais-toi !

Il fait noir, c'est un point non discutable. Enfin mieux vaut pas essayer. Et il fait chaud, je suis trempé aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis trempé moi ? Je me souviens pas de m'être mis la tête à l'envers récemment pourtant, enfin j'ai bien bu deux ou trois bières hier avec ce vieux russe, mais pas autant quand même.

Bon il faudrait que j'ouvre les yeux là, histoire que je me situe au moins. Allez courage, un, deux et …

…

_Tu sais que si tu pouvais éviter de faire ce genre de chose ça m'arrangerait._

Mon dieu mais pourquoi j'ai une gueule de bois, et quel est le con qui a eu la mauvaise idée de peindre une pièce entière en blanc ?!

_C'est joyeux, calme, serein, ça agrandit la pièce, ça …_

Me fait douloureusement souffrir.

_Ouais, moi aussi._

Euh...oui, je pense que c'est rassurant que tu ressente les mêmes choses que moi.

**-Aïe !**

_Excellent le bond, je pensais pas qu'il était possible de se décoller de plusieurs centimètres rien que par contraction musculaires._

**-Fais un peu attention Ron, tu va réveiller tout le château !**

A défaut du château ça m'a réveillé moi.

_Attends...un château ?_

Ouais faut croire.

_Un château, le gros bâtiment fait de pierre et de bois ?_

Ouais avec de la merde entre chaque morceau pour que tout tienne ensemble.

_Sérieux ?_

Mais non. Enfin j'en sais rien moi, c'était peut être une technique de l'époque.

_Suis-je le seul à être perturbé par le fait qu'on soit dans un château ?_

Vu que tu squatte ma tête à mes dépends, peut-on vraiment considérer que tu es quelque chose à part entière ?

_Tu me vexe là immonde limace !_

Tais toi deux secondes et laisse moi espionner !

_À vos ordre monsieur Bond._

**-Bon tu va te décider Ron ?**

**-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas y aller, en plus il t'apprécie beaucoup plus que moi en ce moment.**

**-Si tu n'avais pas été aussi immature par rapport à ce tournoi on en serait pas là.**

**-J'y peut rien, j'étais persuadé qu'il avait triché...**

Un tournoi ? Trop bien, ça me manque tout ça, les joutes équestres, les combats à l'épée, les décapitations. Pourquoi on à fait arrêter les tournois ? C'était bien les tournois, les gens s'amusaient, ça faisait une petite sortie en famille.

**-Bon je suppose que je vais être obligée d'y aller.**

**-Oublie pas Ginny, s'il est réveillé il sera sûrement dans le flou, profites en.**

**-Je sais très bien Ron, n'essaies pas de m'apprendre quoi faire !**

Oh les vilains petits canards qui veulent profiter de la faiblesse d'un infirme, tiens pour la peine un petit sortilège de bannissement sur la double porte. S'ils sont doués ils en ont pour une vingtaine de minutes.

Tiens, des hurlements ? Je me serais planté de sortilège ? Pas mon style ça pourtant...

_Non à peine._

De retour toi, finis de faire la gueule ?

_Ouais, je trouvais le moment trop intéressant pour ne pas participer._

Bah voyons, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

_En dehors de ton vil sarcasme, je te ferais remarquer que tu viens t'utiliser une malédiction, et non un sortilège._

Ah ouais...pas faux, ils se ressemblent tous tellement en même temps.

_Bien sur, un sortilège pour maintenir une porte close et une malédiction qui brise un par un les os de la personne qui y touche c'est tellement similaire qu'on ne peut que les confondre._

Je sens comme de la moquerie de ta part.

_De la moquerie ? Non, je me rends simplement compte que tu es con comme un palmier._

C'est méchant ça Nerk.

_La prochaine fois que tu m'appelle comme ça je te mange._

Je me demande de quelle manière tu t'y prendrais étant donné que tu n'as pas de corps propre, donc pas de bouche.

**-A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne nous aider ! Ginny reste avec moi, Ginny !**

Mais qu'ils sont bruyant ces vermisseaux, je devrais améliorer cette malédiction pour l'accompagner d'un charme de silence.

_À ton avis..._

Oui Nerk ?

_La troisième personne dont parlaient les deux morveux que tu viens de condamner._

Ils sont pas encore morts.

_Questions de minutes._

Ouais, pas faux.

_Bref, le numéro trois, tu crois que c'est lui ?_

Je sais pas, il à pas l'air super en point quand même.

_Ils ont parlé d'un peut très bien y avoir participé et avoir perdu._

Ouais, mais alors là il a vachement bien perdu hein.

_Pourquoi donc ?_

Parce qu'il est mort.

_Il est mort ?!_

Non non, je dis ça parce que je sais pas quoi te donner comme diagnostic. Crétin.

_Je te trouve méchant, on est quand même devant un mort._

Techniquement parlant on est plus devant une table de chevet là.

_Tu me gonfle._

Et voilà que la moitié de ma cervelle se prend pour un ballon.

_C'est bien les ballons._

Ça crève les ballons.

Ils en font du bruit dehors. Oh et accessoirement il a une sacré puissance celui qui s'acharne contre mon sort.

_Faudrait qu'on se cache._

Y a pas de buissons autour de nous.

_On peut se cacher ailleurs que dans un buisson._

Ah bon ?

Oh il commence les incantations en latin, les portes vont plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Bon et bien désolé petit, mais là faut que je sauve mon cul, alors je te pique le peu de souvenirs que ta carcasse traîne encore et je t'expédie loin d'ici.

_Ah la porte viens de lâcher. Et le mur est partit avec aussi. Et une partie du plafond._

Pile poil dans les temps, le charme de dissimulation devrait suffire pour l'instant. Ils peuvent fouiller la salle où ils veulent, ils ne trouveront aucune trace de moi.

_Heureusement qu'on à appris à empêcher toute émanation de notre magie._

Ça aurait été gênant sinon.

_Tu aurais été obligé de tuer tout le monde._

Tu emploies les pronoms que tu veux quand tu veux toi hein.

_Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas de corps propre je ne peux donc pas t'aider._

Rancunier en plus.

Bon, il a fini le père noël de balancer des sorts dans tous les sens, il va finir par nous faire tomber le toit sur la gueule.

_Oh je le connais le vieux, c'est Dumby._

Oh, on est à Poudlard.

_Trop bien._

J'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire.

_Hum...si, tu peux tomber sur une situation pire._

Ah ? Et en quoi s'il te plaît ?

_Tu pourrais avoir pris la place, l'apparence et les souvenirs du jeune Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier et garçon-qui-a-survécu. Bien que ce dernier titre soit à revoir._

La merde...

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien comme en mal je prends tout moi.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Camouflage **_

**POV**

**Nerkos**

Il fait encore noir.

_C'est une manie ?_

Non mais cette fois j'ai les yeux fermé.

_Et pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me réveiller pour me dire ça ?_

Tu dormais pas, tu dors jamais.

_Certes, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de t'entendre pour autant Nerkos._

Quelle amabilité dès le matin.

_Je suis pas payé pour être aimable._

T'es payé toi ?

_Oui mais tu le sais pas encore._

Oula je vais casquer quand tu va m'envoyer l'addition.

_Je te le fais pas dire._

Bon ! Trêve de … trêverie ! Faut que j'ouvre les yeux, que je découvre ou je suis, que je m'habitue à cette masse de souvenir qui ne m'appartiens pas et que je fasse des trucs...de héros !

_Essaie d'ouvrir les yeux déjà superman._

J'aime ce genre d'encouragement. Hey en fait quand t'es pas dans un état semi comateux le style de la pièce est pas si dégueux.

_C'est une infirmerie dans le meilleur des cas, un hôpital dans le pire._

Ouais c'est ce que je dis, c'est sympathique comme endroit.

_Toi et moi on reverra ensemble la définition de certains termes._

Ouais, quand les espadons peupleront le ciel. Premier point de ma liste fait, maintenant le numéro deux, où est ce que je suis.

_À Poudlard, on en a déjà parlé._

Non, tu m'as dit qu'on y était et je me suis endormis pas longtemps après, ça n'a rien d'un vrai débat ça. Mais du coup je suis dans un collège magique, au bord d'un lac magique, dans un château magique...

_Seul endroit d'Europe où tu aurais l'occasion de voir autant de mec avec un balais entre les mains._

Il y a plusieurs écoles magiques tu sais.

_Elles sont encore debout ?_

Oui, mais si on s'ennuie trop cette année on pourra résoudre ce problème si tu veux, j'adorerais tester le mélange des explosifs et de la magie.

_Je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée._

Mais si mais si, maintenant tais toi j'aimerais penser.

_Ah vos ordres mon commandant._

Bon reprenons, je suis à Poudlard, une école magique située en Ecosse, dirigée par un vieillard sénile et truffé de gamins travaillés par leurs hormones. On est en 1994, quelque part dans le mois de juin si je me fie aux souvenirs que j'ai récupérer.

Ah ouais d'ailleurs les souvenirs. Qui suis-je ?

_Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980. Fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans._

_Sang mêlé, père sang pur et mère née moldu._

_Parents abattus par Lord Voldemort._

_Première année : rencontre avec l'âme de Voldemort ayant pris possession d'un membre du corps personnel. Découverte de la pierre philosophale. Connaissances sur la pierre estimées à : 95%._

_Deuxième année : rencontre avec une ombre de Voldemort placée dans un journal. Découverte de la chambre des secrets et du basilic qu'elle sur le type de magie utilisée estimée à : 0%._

_Troisième année : parrain accusé à tort, découverte de l'existence des détraqueurs. Connaissances de ces créatures estimées à : 2%._

_Quatrième année : Tournois des trois sorciers, inscriptions involontaire. Vol avec un Magyar à pointe. Connaissances sur ces créatures estimées à : 10%. Duel mortel contre Voldemort après récupération corporelle. Connaissances sur les magies utilisées estimées à : 0%_

_Conclusion : école dangereuse, enfant brisé, aucune connaissance, Seigneur des Ténèbres potentiellement immortel._

_Assimilation des informations terminée._

Pauvre gamin, je me demande quand même comment il a pu survivre aussi longtemps. La question importante maintenant est de savoir si je reste sous cette apparence ou si je viens en tant que nouvel étudiant. Je garde cette apparence.

_Partisan du moindre effort va._

Non mais attend, tu sais combien de temps ça prendrait de me créer une histoire valable, de créer des dossiers, en falsifier d'autres, changer les souvenirs de certaines personnes.

_Ouais alors que là c'est déjà fait ?_

Déjà, et en plus j'ai une super position privilégiée.

_T'es a Gryffondor._

Ah ouais non ça par contre ça va pas le faire.

_Ils vivent dans un environnement rouge et or._

Tout le temps ?

_Tout le temps._

Ça abîme pas les yeux avec le temps ?

_Je sais pas, mais je pense que ça attaque la communication neuronal, parce qu'ils sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence._

...c'est pas gagné.

Bref, ne nous éternisons pas sur le sujet, pas de temps à perdre. Hop on se la joue Dracula en passant de couché à débout sans passer par l'étape intermédiaire, petite modification corporelle runique discrètes, deux trois charmes pour cacher le tout et en avant !

_...Il a refermé la porte._

Avec des sortilèges super puissants...

_...que tu pourrais faire sauter en deux temps trois mouvements._

Et ainsi rameuter tout le château ici ? Non Harry Potter est faible, donc il fait pas sauter les sorts de son directeur. Ouvrons nous un nouveau chemin alors !

**-Bombarda maxima !**

Y a plein de poussière ici.

_Tu viens de faire un trou dans le sol de l'infirmerie._

Oh une salle de classe, pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme des navets ?!

_Tu viens de faire un trou dans le sol de l'infirmerie._

Pourquoi elle gueule la vieille au tableau là ?

_Tu viens de faire un trou dans le sol de l'infirmerie._

**-Oh ta gueule toi.**

Tiens...y a plus un bruit dans la salle, pourquoi tout le monde me regarde encore ?

_Il semblerait que tu recommence à penser à voix haute Nerkos._

Ah...merde.

**-Monsieur Potter, je ne tolère pas …**

**-Désolé grand mère, mauvais timing, j'ai pensé à voix haute.**

C'est marrant on dirait qu'elle va exploser la vieille.

_T'es au courant que tu aggrave ton cas à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ?_

**-Monsieur Potter !**

**-C'est une illusion, en fait elle pige que dalle à ce qu'il se passe la vieille.**

_Encore à voix haute._

Oula, il est pas passé loin le sortilège là. Ils ont le droit d'attaquer les élèves ces profs ?

_Quand ils sont insultés peut être. On riposte ?_

On riposte !

**-Oubliette !**

_Oh c'est nul ça..._

Oui mais un Oubliette général vaut mieux que de tuer tout le monde, se serait plus dur d'expliquer au vieux pourquoi sa directrice adjointe est...plus en état de faire ses cours. Tiens on va en profiter pour réparer le plafond aussi.

**-Monsieur Potter ? Que faites vous ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous plus à l'infirmerie ?**

**-Je...Je ne sais pas madame...je...j'étais à l'infirmerie et...et je me suis retrouvé ici. Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé...**

_Quel jeu d'acteur, on y croirait presque._

Qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis un artiste moi.

_Mouais, j'irais pas jusque là quand même._

**-Ne bougez pas Monsieur Potter, je vais appeler le directeur.**

**-Ah ouais mais non, faut pas qu'elle appelle le vieux...ah merde, encore pensé à voix haute hein ? Bon bah, Oubliette !**

_C'est pas mauvais pour la santé à un moment ?_

Rien à foutre, et je vais changer leurs souvenirs d'ailleurs, me soûle cette situation.

**-Potter ! Que faites vous debout ?! Retournez à votre place !**

_Ouais, je sais pas c'est quoi le mieux …_

Ta gueule Nerk, on est un élève studieux, pitoyable mais studieux...enfin presque.

_Studieux hein ?_

Oui oui.

_C'est pour ça que tu viens de changer le pot de fleur du rouquin en crocodile ?_

C'était un verre.

_Et que le bureau de Mc Gonagall se soit subitement remplacé par un marécage ?_

J'ai toujours été un grands écologiste dans l'âme.

_Et pour le lustre transformé en mouette ?_

Hum...une envie d'aller à la mer ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre numéro deux! Comme pour le premier, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout.

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, une petite mise au point s'impose avant votre lecture.  
Je me suis rendu compte que je fais passer cette histoire pour un truc de rigolo, ce qui est totalement faux. Certes il y a de l'humour un peu étrange et il se peut que pour l'instant vous ne saisissiez pas la logique de l'histoire, si je puis dire.

Mais en vérité, il y a derrière un vrai scénario pensé et travaillé.

Je ne vais pas vous spoiler bêtement, je tiens juste à préciser que tous les 4/5 chapitres il y aura un roulement au niveau du style d'écriture, je passerais du mode POV au mode plus "normal".

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**La grande salle**_

**POV **

**Nerkos**

Qu'est ce que c'est chiant les cours.

_On est resté vingt minutes._

Ouais mais y s'est rien passé on s'est fait chier.

_...Le verre que tu as transformé aurait bouffé le rouquin si la prof avait pas réussi à sortir de ton marécage._

Ouais mais ça c'était au début. Après c'était chiant.

_Tu as transformé la moitié des bureaux de la salle en putois._

J'avais des doutes sur ma capacité à transfigurer ces bestioles avec leur capacité odorantes.

_C'est bon t'as plus de doutes maintenant ?!_

Non c'est bon, je suis plutôt fier de moi, je dois être la première personne de toute l'histoire de Poudlard qui fait s'arrêter un cours pour cause d'intoxication de l'air.

_Oh je suis pas si sur de ça moi._

Mais si mais si, t'es d'accord avec moi mais tu le sais pas encore, c'est tout.

_On va dire ça pour te faire plaisir. _

On va où maintenant au fait ?

_Manger ?_

Brillante idée ça Nerk !

* * *

_Hum...Nerkos ?_

Oui ?

_Je pense que tu va dans la mauvaise direction._

Et pourquoi donc ?

_Parce que, dans nos nouveaux souvenirs, la grande salle est tout en bas._

Oui, et donc ?

_Et bien, dans un monde normal, où les lois de la physique fonctionnent comme elles le devraient, on ne va pas au rez de chaussée en passant par le septième étage._

On est déjà au septième étage ?

_Oui, tu sais les escaliers que tu montes ne te font pas descendre._

C'est nul, se serait super classe comme principe !

_Non, et tourne à gauche maintenant._

Bien chef, je te suis. Enfin, je t'écoute me guider serait plus exact.

_Tourne à gauche._

Dis Nerk, pourquoi tu viens de me faire sauter au dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier ?

_À aucun moment je ne t'ai demandé de te jeter du septième étage crétin !_

**-Accio escalier !**

Dis Nerk, pourquoi ça marche pas ?

_Parce que faire venir un escalier de plusieurs tonnes vers toi n'est pas quelque chose de conseillé ? Entre autre._

Monde de branleur.

**-Amortissort !**

_Tu sais Nerkos, c'est pas parce que tu connais la magie silencieuse que tu dois forcément balancer des formules absurdes quand tu ne te rappelle plus du nom du sort._

Je trouvais ça vachement plus classe.

_Non c'était nul._

Oh la grande salle ! T'as vu je nous ai amené à destination sans nous perdre.

_Juste deux fois._

Une fois, tout au plus.

_On est quand même passé par les cachots avant d'atterrir là haut._

Attirance irrésistible pour ce genre d'endroit, c'est pas ma faute.

_On va dire ça._

**-Allons manger !**

**-Que d'enthousiasme Harry.**

Tiens le vieux, il est marrant habillé en violet comme ça.

_À vomir._

T'as aucun goût pour la mode vermicelle.

_Vermicelle ?_

**-J'ai envie de vermicelle.**

**-Voici une excellente source de motivation, je dois bien t'avouer que moi c'est la tarte au citron meringué qui m'attire.**

**-Trop sucré pour votre corps ça directeur.**

**-On a de nombreux sorts pour réguler le taux de sucres dans le sang Harry, des sorts qui pourraient se trouver à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs.**

_Sympa le vieillard._

Je suis sur qu'il mange comme quinze.

_Ouais peut être mais il nous as laissé un sort pour pouvoir manger plein de sucre !_

Non.

_Mais allez..._

Non non et non, on ne va pas essayer de manger tout le stock de nourriture de Poudlard. Déjà je n'ai pas la constitution d'une vache, je ne possède qu'un seul estomac, et ensuite même si c'était le cas il doit y avoir trop de bouffe !

_Allez t'as peut être qu'un estomac, mais qui peut tout digérer._

Ouais pas faux, une des plus belles idées que j'ai eu de me greffer un estomac de dragon.

_Une des plus cons à mes yeux._

Mais non, je peux manger pleins de trucs maintenant !

_Soit, allons manger la réserve de ce château alors !_

Non ! Je ne peux pas manger autant ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu trouve des vermicelles.

* * *

Bon...je pige pas comment une chose pareille est possible...

_C'est de la nourriture anglaise._

On est pas en Écosse ?

_C'est anglais l'Écosse._

C'est écossais l'Écosse.

_Bref c'est de la nourriture du pays._

Bah c'est de la merde.

_C'est pas très très constructif ça Nerkos._

Parpaing.

_Quoi ?_

Bah je te dis des trucs constructifs.

_...Et il en rigole en plus, fier de sa connerie._

Faut bien, c'est soit ça soit je critique la...le truc en face de moi.

_La table ?_

Des fois je me demande si tu es simplement con ou si tu mets énormément de bonne volonté à te faire passer pour.

_Ça dépend des moments je pense, je viens de ton esprit je te rappelle._

Je t'emmerde, cordialement bien sur.

_Tout dans la politesse._

Toujours.

_Tiens voilà du monde._

Oh youpi de la compagnie, comme je suis heureux...

_Sarcasme ?_

Non non je suis vraiment le plus heureux des hommes, je suis à table en face d'un verre de jus de citrouille et d'une dinde fourrée au chocolat et aux vermicelles, entouré de gamins tous plus cons qu'un pied de table.

_Tu semble nourrir une certaine rancune vis à vis de ces enfants._

Ta gueule Freud, je supporte juste pas la connerie ambiante qui règne dans cette bâtisse. A croire qu'ils ont un cerveau à se partager et qu'ils l'ont perdu...

_Concentre toi plutôt sur ce qui t'entoure, y a une abomination qui semble te parler._

**-S...salut Harry.**

**-Salut Ron, ça va pas ?**

_Il est tout blanc le roux._

Il est tout roux le blanc.

_Dis comme ça c'est méchant pour les roux._

Je m'en tamponne la rate, pourquoi il est tout blanc ? Il est pas au courant qu'il est encore plus moche maintenant ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai choisi._

D'être roux ?

_Non, enfin si mais je te parle plutôt de sa couleur._

Le orange ? En même temps un roux brun se serait innovant.

_T'es vraiment très con._

Oh c'est bon, j'y suis pour rien s'il est pas bien.

_En fait, si je pense que c'est un peu ta faute Nerkos._

Comment ça ? Je lui ai encore rien fait au morveux.

_Lui non mais sa sœur si._

Ah oui ! C'était eux les cons qui m'ont réveillés !

_Oui, et que tu t'es amusé à torturer._

Déformation professionnelle, j'y suis pour rien en vrai.

_Si peu._

**-Ginny est pas là ?**

_Tu cherche à voir combien de temps il va mettre à faire un malaise c'est ça ?_

Vil créature, je ne suis pas comme ça moi, mes buts sont bien plus nobles !

**-T...tu n'es pas au courant ?**

Si au courant alternatif, c'est pour ça j'ai qu'une info sur deux.

**-Non, je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?**

**-C'est...c'est Ginny, on voulait venir te voir et quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort...**

**-Par Merlin ! Elle va s'en sortir ?**

_Quelle question con._

Tais toi, j'essaie d'être compatissant, c'est pas facile.

**-Oui, le directeur à réussi à arrêté le sort à temps, il a dit qu'elle se remettrait vite...**

_Quoi ?_

Mais de quoi il se mêle ce con ?

**-J'ai eu peur, c'est une sacré bonne nouvelle. Enfin pas qu'on lui ai jeté un sort, c'est terrible. Ils ont attrapé celui qui a fait ça ?**

_Tu es d'un tact et d'une douceur toi._

Pas de temps à perdre en niaiserie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils ont conclu les glandus.

_Tu sais que le vieillard est considéré comme plus puissant mage d'Europe actuellement ?_

Je devrais peut être me lancer dans la domination mondiale moi.

**-Non, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé...c'est horrible de...**

**-Terrible Ron, mais tu es sous le choc, tiens mange un morceau ça va t'aider.**

_Nerkos ?_

Oui ?

_Dis moi, juste comme ça._

Oui ?

_L'assiette que tu viens de tendre au rouquin là._

Magnifiquement bien préparée.

_C'est pas un morceau du plat qui est devant toi ?_

Si, un bon morceau de dinde chocolat vermicelle pour le remettre d'aplomb.

_Pourriture._

Oh joli, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de vomir sur Mc Gonagall quand elle passerait.

_Tu avais prévu tout ça ? C'était ça ton but plus noble ? Faire gerber un roux sur la directrice adjointe ?_

Tu peux pas comprendre.

_C'est dégueulasse._

C'est de l'art.

_Non non, c'est juste dégueulasse._

À la base je voulais pas faire ça, mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

_Depuis quand tu crois au destin toi ?_

À peu près trente seconde je dirais.

_Crétin._

Manquerais-tu d'argument Nerk ?

**-Monsieur Weasley ! Je comprends que vous soyez perturbé, mais se n'est pas une raison pour régurgiter le contenu de votre estomac tout autour de vous ! Allez donc à l'infirmerie.**

Oh elle est drôlement plus calme qu'avant dis donc.

_Quand je te disais que balancer des Oubliette à tout va c'était mauvais._

Elle est mieux comme ça, elle gueule moins qu'avant.

_Tu voudrais pas plutôt changer la personnalité de celui qui veut nous tuer du regard depuis qu'on est rentré dans la salle ?_

Le machin noir non identifiable sous la masse de cheveux graisseuse qu'il se trimbale ?

_Ton professeur de potion._

On a potion ?

_Oui, dans une dizaine de minutes je dirais._

Oh trop bien, j'adore les potions.

_Tu es un incapable en potion._

Non je suis très doué !

_Tu fais fondre tous les chaudron que tu approches._

Pas ma faute, ils construisent pas des récipients suffisamment résistants.

_Tu fais exploser tout et n'importe quoi._

C'est faux !

_C'est vrai !_

C'est faux et pure calomnie !

_Tu as réussi à faire exploser de la bave de limace._

Erreur de dosage, ça arrive à tout le monde.

_En la versant dans une cuillère._

Le matériel était à chier.

_Tu as fait brûler des écailles de dragons._

Je m'étais trompé d'ingrédient !

_Chose théoriquement impossible d'ailleurs de brûler ceci._

Je révolutionne la science.

_Non, tu es nul c'est tout. Tu veux que je te rappelle l'épisode de la cuillère ?_

J'y suis pour rien là, c'était un message divin.

_Tu es quand même le seul être vivant sur cette terre..._

Un exploit de plus à ajouter à ma collection cela dit.

_...à avoir fait exploser une cuillère en bois en touillant de l'eau chaude._

J'ai un talent inné pour tout ce qui touche à la pyrotechnie.

_Impossible à nier, mais ça te rend nul en potion._

Je suis pas nul, j'ai quelques lacune c'est tout.

_D'ailleurs je pense que faire des potions dans un cachot avec toi peut rapidement s'avérer dangereux._

Mais non mais non.

_Ils sont situés en dessous du lac._

Les cachots ?

_Oui._

Il se pourrait que ça devienne dangereux en effet.

_Donc on ne va pas à ce cours ?_

Si ! Je vais m'appliquer c'est tout.

_Quand tu t'applique c'est pire..._

Mais non, arrête donc d'être mauvaise langue, allons en cours.

_On est pas censé avoir des amis avec nous ?_

Tu parles de celui que j'ai fait vomir partout, celle qui est vivante parce que le hasard le veut ou celle que j'ai enfermé dans les toilettes du dortoir ?

_À quel moment de cette foutue journée tu as réussi à enfermer Hermione dans les toilettes ?_

T'étais où quand on s'est perdu avant d'arriver ici ?

_En train de me plaindre de ta connerie ?_

Bah voilà, t'aurais dû être plus attentif.

_Elle va rater une partie du cours tu le sais ça ? Elle va terriblement t'en vouloir._

Vu la puissance du sort que j'ai mis sur la porte, si elle sort des toilettes aujourd'hui elle pourra s'estimer chanceuse.

_Et elle va se nourrir comment ?_

Si elle est pas trop conne elle va appeler les elfes de maison.

_Et sinon ?_

Pas la moindre idée et je m'en fous d'ailleurs. La bave de limace et les pétales de roses de lune c'est bien la base d'une potion de sommeil ?

_Non c'est la base d'un explosif ça._

...Il est pas gagné ce cours.


	4. Chapter 4

Hop un chapitre un peu plus court, dernier avant les 4 ou 5 chapitres "normaux".

Du coup je posterais le prochain surement début semaine prochaine, l'histoire se mettra enfin en place ^^"

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Cours de potion et catastrophes.**_

**POV**

**Nerkos**

**-Londubat !**

Bah oui voyons, gueule un coup comme ça il va renverser sa potion partout. Même moi qui suis une quille je peux très bien voir que c'est hautement instable ce qu'il est en train de faire.

_Et la potion tombe._

Et n'explose pas. Il l'avait peut être pas raté.

...

_Corrosif._

Très corrosif.

_Ça commence même à attaquer le sol._

Je crois que le légume viens de créer un acide ultra puissant.

_À ton avis ça peut aller jusqu'où comme ça ?_

Je sais pas, mais je vais m'éloigner du groupe là moi.

**-Londubat ! Épargnez nous donc votre stupidité et faites attention !**

Je crois que même s'il faisait attention il pourrait pas faire mieux.

_On dirais un peu toi._

Non, moi je suis meilleur que ça.

_Dans la dangerosité ? Oui en effet tu es loin devant lui._

J'ai rien fait exploser pour l'instant.

_En même temps t'as pas encore commencé._

C'est une valeur sure.

_Ah bah oui, vu comme ça je ne peux qu'être d'accord._

Bon, commençons !

_Remplis ton chaudron d'eau bouillante et verse dedans des feuilles de laurier coupée en fine lamelles._

Ok on verse l'eau, on fait chauffer et...

..._et ça explose._

Ça commence mal.

_Comment par les douze couilles imberbes de Merlin tu peux transformer de l'eau en explosif en la faisant chauffer ?!_

Je sais pas, de l'eau magique sûrement.

**-Potter ! Toujours aussi incompétent ! Cessez donc de...**

_Tu peux cesser d'écouter une personne en particulier ?_

Ouais j'ai mis ce sort au point il y a un moment, c'est super utile dans ce genre de situation.

_En effet. Bon reprenons ! Tu mets de l'eau et tu la chauffe, sans rien faire sauter._

Ok, c'est fait !

_Maintenant tu découpes les feuilles de laurier._

Je fais ça !

...

_...comment tu fais ?_

Je sais pas, ça doit être un don du ciel.

_C'est bien un couteau que tu as dans les mains ?_

Oui oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

_Et c'est bien des feuilles de laurier sur ta table._

Ce qu'il en reste, oui.

_Comment tu as fait pour qu'elles s'enflamment ?!_

Problème de friction ?

_Bon j'abandonne pour les feuilles._

Ouais moi aussi, on change de potion ?

_Non, on va réussir ce cours, en revanche on va changer de méthode. Va dans l'armoire au fond et prend deux coquilles d'escargots des marrais._

C'est un ingrédient ce truc ?

_Non un deltaplane, fais ce que je dis._

Bien patron, je suis les ordres.

**-Potter vo...**

**-Oubliette !**

_Réflexes intéressants.  
_

Au moins ça marche.

_Il est occlumens, il va aller dire à Dumby que tu essaies de l'ensorceler._

Mince alors, j'avais pas du tout prévu ça.

_L'ironie te va très mal._

Si tu le dis, c'est ça tes coquilles ?

_Non ça c'est des crochets de cobra, ma parole tu le fais exprès ?!_

Un peu je dois admettre.

* * *

_Tu dois maintenant découper les ailes de papillons.  
_

Bien je découpe.

_..._

Quoi ?! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai pris les ailes de papillons comme tu me l'as dit, et j'ai découpé ! J'ai tout bien fait !

_Presque, au détail près que c'est ton couteau que tu découpe..._

Ah, tiens c'est vrai...

_J'abandonne._

* * *

Bon je suis plutôt fier de moi.

_Hum ? Je sais pas ... j'ai arrêté de suivre au moment où tu as décidé que mettre un caméléon vivant dans ta potion allait lui donner la couleur verte qu'elle devait avoir._

J'ai eu cette brillante idée moi ?

_Oui, et ça a explosé d'ailleurs._

Ah, c'était une idée explosive ça !

_J'hésite entre en rire et en pleurer là._

Ni l'un ni l'autre, concentre toi plutôt sur ma potion, elle est presque finie !

_Incroyable, elle a même l'air parfaite._

Réussie.

_Stable._

Pas prête à exploser quoi.

_Une avancée énorme en soit._

Je suis fier de moi.

_En revanche..._

Oui ?

_Depuis quand une potion de sommeil doit avoir une couleur rose fushia ?_

Depuis que je fais autre chose sûrement.

_Pourquoi tu fais autre chose ?_

Parce que, après trois explosions, je me suis dit que la potion de sommeil c'était quelque chose de beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi.

_Enfin une pensée sensée, je commençais à désespérer._

Du coup, j'ai cherché dans de très vieux souvenirs des recettes plus simples.

_J'ai un doute sur un truc là..._

Comment ça ?

_Le seul grimoire qu'on a lu en potion..._

Était celui d'Aremkar, en effet.

_Rassure moi et dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? Par pitié..._

Je trouvais l'idée intéressante, et les recettes semblaient sans danger.

_Le grimoire d'Aremkar, entouré de douze des malédictions les plus noires de l'histoire de l'Égypte antique, qui vole la force vitale de celui qui le tiens et qui possède la conscience d'un des pires mages noire que ce monde ai connu._

Aremkar était un génie !

_Certes, mais ses potions ne sont en aucun cas sans danger !_

Bah c'est trop tard de toute manière.

_Tu as préparé laquelle ? Par curiosité, histoire de savoir comment on va mourir..._

Celle qui nécessitait un volcan pour l'a préparer.

_Tu veux refaire Pompéi dans une salle de classe ?  
_

Ça va déchirer !

...

_Attends...Les explosions à répétitions..._

M'ont offert une source d'énergie et de chaleur suffisante pour créer la potion en miniature.

_Tu fais un plan à l'avance de toutes les conneries que tu va faire, ou tu improvises au fur et à mesure ?_

Un mélange des deux, j'ai une liste de choses à faire, je les fait quand on m'en donne l'occasion.

_Ou que tu fais en sorte d'avoir l'occasion._

Oui aussi.

**-Potter ! Cette potion est sur le point d'exploser, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!**

**-Sur le point d'exploser ? Mais non elle est stable là. Maintenant elle va exploser.**

_Comment tu t'es procuré de l'urine de calamar ?_

Tu veux pas savoir.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de l'urine de calamar dans la recette ?_

Parce que c'est explosif ?

_Non !_

…

La potion...

_...vient de se transformer..._

...en une sorte de météore...

_...et s'est écrasée dans le plafond..._

...en faisant un très gros trou.

_Toi et tes idées débiles de tester n'importe quoi comme potion !_

Je m'attendais à une coulée de lave ou quelque chose du style, pas à un bouchon de champagne.

_Je pense que c'est mieux qu'on ai évité la coulée de lave..._

Hum...Nerk, tu m'avais pas dit que le lac se situait au dessus des cachots ?

_Si pourquoi ?_

Parce que je pense qu'évacuer la salle pourrait être une bonne idée.

**-Sortez tous d'ici !**

* * *

Je viens d'inonder la totalité des sous-sols de Poudlard.

_Personne n'en est mort._

Pourquoi ces cons ont reliés tous les sous sols de Poudlard entre eux ?

_Même pas toi._

Je viens de faire baisser le niveau du lac de vingt mètres.

_C'est honteux !_

Je me demande si on peux voir le calamar maintenant.

_Pas une toute petite victime._

Ou alors une sirène, une toute petite sirène.

_Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses plus d'efforts pour au moins tuer une seule personne._

**-Au secours ! Venez nous aider ! La salle commune de Serpentard est envahi de piranhas !**

_Des piranhas ?_

C'était plus fort que moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Après une longue réflexion (d'au moins quelques minutes), j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je détestais les chapitres écris dans ce style (parce que je suis...comment dire, mauvais ?). Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il va quand même un peu vous plaire, j'enchaine avant la fin de semaine avec un nouveau chap en POV pour finir de placer cette intrigue, et parce que je préfère les chapitres où je peux laisser libre cours à mon imagination stupide et débordante.

Je remercie les personnes qui ont commenté, c'est vraiment génial :D

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Menteur**_

* * *

**-Monsieur Potter, le directeur vous attends dans son bureau, voici le mot de passe.**

Nerkos pris le papier de bout des doigts et jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la directrice adjointe de Poudlard qui s'en allait en sautillant. Il allait peut être falloir résoudre ce problème à un moment donné. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger, la tête basse et le pas lourd, en direction de l'antre directoriale.

**-Sucre d'orge ? Sérieusement là, il pouvait rien trouver de mieux pour garder son bureau que sucre d'orge ? Connerie...**

La statue qui gardait l'escalier en colimaçon lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner sur elle même. Le jeune homme monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du bureau et s'arrêta devant la porte en chêne.

**-Entre donc Harry, **résonna une voix depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

**-J'étais vachement mieux sur le palier,** ronchonna-t-il en plissant les yeux face à l'agression lumineuse.

Le bureau, de taille respectable était rempli d'ustensiles qui semblaient plus inutiles les uns que les autres, allant d'un bilboquet en ferraille à un perchoir en or, les pans de murs étaient recouverts par une multitudes de bibliothèques remplis d'ouvrage anciens. Un bric à brac sans nom semblait régner en maître dans le bureau du vieil homme.

**-Oh sympa le poulet ! **S'exclama joyeusement le jeune griffon, quand son regard croisa celui de Fumsec.

**-Assieds toi donc Harry.**

Le ton était gentil, mais Nerkos savait reconnaître un ordre quand il en entendait un. Le visage du vieil homme assis en face de lui semblait moins joyeux que dans les souvenirs qu'il avait volé, et beaucoup plus fermé. De même que les tableaux portaient une attention particulière à la discussion, non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de surprenant là dedans.

**-En même temps ils ont rien d'autre à faire de leurs journées, **marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

**-Quoi donc ?**

Le jeune sorcier sursauta quand le directeur pris la parole, apparemment surpris d'avoir pensé à voix haute une fois de plus.

**-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? **Le ton était dur, et plus aucune trace du grand père bienveillant ne subsistait sur son visage.

**-Pour vous aider à ranger ?**

Nerkos se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire devant la mine du directeur, qui semblait dangereusement osciller entre surprise et énervement.

**-Non, tu es là pour m'aider Nerkos.**

Un froncement de sourcil et la disparition de son sourire amusé furent les seuls signes annonciateur de la série de maléfices qui s'abattit sur le vieux directeur. Nerkos n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa chaise, à la nuance près qu'il était maintenant rafraîchis par la fenêtre qui venait de s'agrandir d'un pan de mur.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-Je visite, je prends l'air, je viens voir de vieux amis.**

Un splendide jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait derrière Nerkos, sa longue silhouette féline cachée par ses amples vêtements noir. Relativement grand, il était d'une beauté banale, ses longs cheveux noir d'ébène en catogan encadraient son visage pâle avec merveille. Deux splendides orbes vertes pâles attiraient inexorablement le regard loin des nombreuses lignes blanchâtre qui couvraient la partie gauche de son visage, signe évident d'un passé violent.

**-Toujours aussi petit, **ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Nerkos en tournant légèrement la tête.

**-Un mètre quatre-vingt deux !** S'exclama le jeune homme.

**-Ce que je dis, tu es petit.**

Un long silence pesant s'installa, brisé uniquement par les bruits de la vie extérieure.

**-Tu viens quand même de détruire la mémoire d'un sacré paquet de directeurs,** fit remarquer l'inconnu sur le ton de la conversation.

**-Rien à foutre.**

**-Tu as aussi détruit une partie des défenses directoriales.**

**-Rien à foutre.**

**-Et si ça avait été le vieil homme, et non moi, tu aurais une mort sur la conscience.**

**-Il est où d'ailleurs lui ?**

La dernière réplique de l'inconnu avait attisé la curiosité du mage. En effet, l'absence de réaction du directeur depuis son arrivée en tant qu'Harry Potter était étrange.

**-Il a fait face à des...complications.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?** Le ton de Nerkos était plus curieux que dur, le destin d'un vieil homme ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

**-Pour une fois je suis blanc comme neige.**

**-Ironique, venant d'un homme habillé en noir tu ne penses pas ?**

**-Il est tombé sur Ankitos.**

Le sortilège partit si vite que le jeune homme ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva en moins d'une seconde fixé contre la porte de chêne par quatre piques longues de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

**-Dis moi Alkatra,** le jeune gryffondor venait de se lever de son siège et s'avançait lentement dans sa direction, **comment est-il possible qu'Ankitos soit de nouveau en liberté ? N'était-il pas censé être emprisonné depuis des années ?**

**-Le...le sort qui le...qui bloquait ses pouvoirs à été levé...**

**-N'étais-tu pas un des gardiens du dit sort ?** Le ton de Nerkos était froid et ses yeux ne laissaient filtrer aucun sentiments.

**-Je...je me suis fait avoir par...**

Alkatra n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing s'abattit violemment sur sa pommette gauche, brisant son nez et une partie des os présent sur cette partie du visage. Malgré son apparence chétive due à son corps d'emprunt, Nerkos n'avait rien perdu de sa force physique.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-V...Voldemort est venu au manoir avec plusieurs hommes, j'étais seul avec Maria, elle...elle s'est fait abattre par...par Malefoy...**

**-Ensuite ?** Le ton du jeune homme semblait légèrement s'être adoucit, ce qui ne trompa nullement son interlocuteur.

**-Voldemort m'a torturé pendant plusieurs jours...je...j'ai fini pas céder...je lui ai donné le sortilège pour ouvrir la prison.**

Les piques avaient disparut en même temps que la colère du mage, il se tenait maintenant debout devant le vide créé par sa magie quelques minutes plus tôt, son regard vide perdu à l'horizon.

**-Le vieux...il a dit avoir besoin de toi...**

**-Et pour Dumbledore ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui lui est arrivé.**

Le ton de Nerkos était toujours vide, et il n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre. Pour autant, Alkatra pouvait sentir tout son intérêt tourné vers sa réponse.

**-Il est tombé face à Ankitos.**

**-Pourquoi faire ? Il a du sentir la différence de puissance bien avant d'être en face de lui, il n'aurait pas risqué sa peau dans un affrontement où il se savait perdant.**

**-J'étais prisonnier dans les geôles de Voldemort, il m'a libéré.**

**-Je te demanderais bien d'où tu le connais, mais la réponse risque de me donner envie de te frapper, encore une fois.**

Nerkos soupira doucement en regardant le soleil s'effacer progressivement à l'horizon.

**-Il...avant qu'il ne parte l'affronter, il m'a dit quelque chose...il m'a dit qu'il y avait de nombreuses formes de magie qui protègent un homme de la mort, mais qu'au final il fallait être fou pour se croire invincible...**

**-Et donc ? En quoi les phrases d'un vieil homme sur son lit de mort m'intéresseraient ?**

**-Il me parlait sans me parler, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adressait par ces paroles. Tu ne sais pas de qui il pourrait parler ?**

**-Non.**

_Menteur._

**-Voldemort peut-être ? Il a ressuscité deux fois après tout...**

**-Voldemort peut-être,** répéta Alkatra avec hésitation.

Le silence s'installa, paisible, alors que les derniers rayons du soleils disparaissaient derrière les montagnes brumeuses.

**-Nerkos ?**

**-Oui ?** Son ton était calme, serein.

**-Dumbledore...il m'a aussi dit quelque chose d'étrange. Il m'a dit que nous étions la génération la plus prometteuse, mais aussi celle qui allait devoir faire le plus d'effort. Il...il m'a dit que nous allions peut être avoir une chance de faire ce que eux ont ratés, une chance de faire naître une société meilleure dans le nouveau monde.**

Alkatra fronça les sourcils en voyant les lèvres de son interlocuteur se soulever légèrement.

**-Tu sais ce qu'il entendait par là n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qu'est ce Nouveau Monde ?**

Nerkos jeta un regard amusé au calamar géant qui chassait un animal marin dans le lac, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

**-Du tout, la possibilité d'un nouveau monde sans Voldemort ni Ankitos surement.**

_Menteur._

* * *

_ Voilà fin de ce cours chapitre, à dans deux ou trois jours pour un chapitre beaucoup plus long et plus riche en...tout o/.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Bon me revoici déjà pour mon nouveau chapitre, principalement parce que j'ai eu la motiv de l'écrire et parce que j'avais des choses importantes à faire (genre réviser mes cours).

Donc je profite d'avoir internet pour le mettre en ligne (oui parce que en plus je galère comme pas permis pour réussir à avoir internet, pas que j'en dépende mais c'est quand même vachement plus dur de mettre mon histoire en ligne sans ça).

Breeeeef, je réponds donc aux commentaires que j'ai reçu directement ici (parce que je n'aime pas la boite des mp de ce site):

**Izaiza14** , merci :D et moi aussi j'aime bien les POV de Nerkos, parce que c'est plus simple à écrire o/

**Deudeuche **je suis ravi que ces premiers chapitres t'aient plus :D je prévois pas de changer l'humour et le côté très peu sérieux de mes personnages tant que ça plait (en même temps si ça plait pas je suis pas sûr de changer pour autant).

**Mlle Eternity **Je ne veux pas plus m'intégrer dans l'histoire que je ne le suis déjà, puisque Nerkos est essentiellement constitué de mon humour, caractère et de ma répartie. Et je pense qu'un seul personnage pour l'instant comme celui là c'est amplement suffisant. Pour ce qui est du nom Alkatra c'est surtout parce que je commence à avoir un certains nombre de personnage à retenir et que j'ai du mal à replacer les noms bien à chaque fois, donc je choisis ceux auxquels je suis le plus habitué ^^" j'espère que tu arriveras à te faire assez vite à ces persos :) et que la suite plaira toujours autant

**luffynette **merci beaucoup :D

Voilà voilà, j'en ai fini avec ceci, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça motive et ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Connaissance **_

**POV**

**Nerkos**

J'aime pas les enfants, c'est nul, ça pense pas, ça fait un bruit monstrueux. Mais regardez moi ça, on dirait des vaches ma parole !

_C'est des enfants, c'est normal qu'ils soient aussi … euh …_

Stupide ?

_Non j'aurais pas dis ça._

Peu éduqués ?

_Ça c'est surtout une question de point de vue._

Certes, mais ils me gavent.

_Parce que tu comptes les manger ?_

Ta gueule.

_Certes, mais ils ne sont pas si énervant que ça._

Ah ? Parce que le gamin qui me suis à la trace depuis une dizaine de minutes sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot il est pas chiant peut être ?

_C'est un ami à toi normalement._

J'ai pas d'ami moi.

_C'est un ami à Harry Potter normalement._

Et il s'appelle comment l'asticot ?

_Neville Londubat._

Celui qui m'aidait dans ma quête de destruction des sous sols de Poudlard ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai fait ça de bon cœur, mais oui c'était bien lui._

Sans vouloir être moqueur...

_Propos intéressant quand on sait que tu va te foutre de lui._

Pas faux. Bref, tu crois qu'il peut porter plainte contre sa famille pour avoir à porter un nom pareil ?

_Ne part pas là dessus Nerkos._

Et tu crois qu'il peut se faire déshériter si il est justement pas long en bas ?

_Mais tu va te taire oui ?! Tu veux qu'on en reparle de ton nom de famille à toi ?_

Si tu veux, j'en ai pas.

_Ah bon ? Pourtant il me semble qu'avant de devenir ce que tu es tu avais un autre nom._

Je serais toi je ferais attention à ce que tu dis.

_Qu'est ce que tu avais contre le fait de t'appeler …_

Tu fais partie de mon esprit, je peux décider en quelques seconde de te faire définitivement disparaître. Ne va pas trop loin veux-tu ?

_D'accord. Mais tu ne peux pas fuir ton passé indéfiniment._

Moi je trouve que je réussis plutôt bien. Maintenant ta gueule, je veux suivre ce cours.

_Mais bien sûr..._

* * *

Bon, j'ai été dans un cours où les profs jettent des sorts aux étudiants.

_Tu l'avais provoquée._

Dans d'autres où on te laisse seul face à des explosifs divers et variés.

_Déjà il y avait un professeur de présent dans la salle, et ensuite en dehors de toi personne n'a rien fait exploser._

J'en ai eu où des plantes mortelles ont essayé de me bouffer, un autre où on laisse un géant nous montrer les bestioles les plus dangereuse de ce pays.

_Cours très intéressant d'ailleurs le dernier._

Mais alors là, même moi c'est au dessus de mes capacités.

_Pour une fois je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi._

C'est horrible.

_Terrible._

Traumatisant.

_Horripilant._

Ça me donne envie de pleurer.

_Euh...poil au nez ?_

Sérieusement, je commence à vraiment considérer l'idée de créer un sortilèges qui te rendrait muet pendant une dizaine de minutes à chaque fois que tu dis une connerie de cet acabit.

_Tant que tu te l'applique pas, devrait pas y avoir de soucis._

Ta gueule, je suis.

**-...c'est ainsi que débuta la grande rébellion gobeline du sixième siècle, à cause d'un attentat commandité par Pagnok, ancien roi, contre le ministre de l'époque.**

_Ils sont vachement loin de la réalité._

Ouais, mais en même temps la réalité à quand même vachement moins de gueule que ça.

_Comment elle a débuté cette guerre déjà ?_

Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas en parler.

_Mais si voyons, il me semble que c'était la faute d'un sorcier même. Il n'était aucunement question d'un attentat gobelin._

Je ne veux pas en parler.

_Comment s'appelait-il déjà ce sorcier ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir..._

Tais toi donc Nerk.

_Ah oui ! Ça y est je me souviens, il s'appelait Nerkos !_

Mais tu va la fermer oui !

_Je me rappelle enfin des circonstances exacte. Un sorcier revenu tout droit d'un long voyage en Égypte sur ce continent pour une raison tout aussi tordue que celle qui l'avait envoyée au pays des pyramides._

Je cherchais un grimoire de potion !

_Il était arrivé par portoloin dans un pub d'une allée qui sera quelques siècles plus tard le chemin de traverse. Mais il était en avance sur son rendez vous et à donc décidé de prendre quelques consommations._

C'est ce sorcier Perse qui était en retard.

_En début de soirée le patron du pub reçoit un sorcier étranger qui demande à voir Nerkos. Mais étrangement il n'est plus là._

En même temps, il avait six heures de retard ce con...

_Le sorcier perdu ne sera retrouvé que deux jours plus tard, en sous vêtement au milieu de la cours de Pagnok, beurré comme un petit Lu', et ayant détruit la moitié du bâtiment._

Pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette soirée moi...

_En même temps il me semble que tu avais réussi le miracle improbable d'ingurgiter la totalité de l'alcool présent dans ce bar sans en mourir._

Grâce à mon deuxième foie de triton ça.

_Pauvre créature._

N'empêche que la vraie version à quand même vachement moins de gueule que celle qu'ils ont inventé.

_Je pense qu'on ne peut que difficilement faire pire à ce stade._

Ouais, heureusement que y a pas eu beaucoup d'incidents comme celui ci.

..._La guerre des géants contre les centaures au XVII ème siècle ?_

On m'avait drogué !

_On t'as demandé si tu voulais tester une drogue qu'ils étaient en train de créer..._

C'est bien ce que je dis, j'ai été drogué à l'insu de mon plein gré !

_Donc c'est ta faute._

Oui ! Non ! Enfin, t'imagine l'occasion que j'aurais raté si j'avais dit non ?

_Tu aurais évité des milliers de mort ?_

Faut bien mourir un jour de toute manière.

_Venant de toi..._

Mais si j'avais dit non j'aurais pas été officiellement la première personne à avoir testé cette drogue ultra hallucinogène !

**-...et c'est grâce à l'intervention d'un sorcier de renom, Neriko, que la bataille entre gobelin et sorcier prit fin, après plus de cinquante an de lutte acharnée pour...**

_Neriko ?_

Neriko...

_Mais...mais comment c'est possible ça ?_

Que veux-tu, tout se déforme avec le temps.

_Ils t'ont quand même appelé Neriko._

Pas grave.

_Ça te choque pas toi ?_

Non pas plus que ça, je m'intéresse surtout à l'histoire. A quel moment j'ai mis fin à ce conflit moi déjà ?

_Euh excellente question, tu essayais pas de créer un sortilège ?_

Non ça c'est quand j'ai manqué de raser une partie de Paris, soixante ans plus tard, à deux trois poils de culs près.

_Je ne sais plus..._

C'était pas quand on cherchait de l'or dans les sous sols de Londres ?

_Quand tu croyais que l'or que contenait le corps humain était dans les os et pas dans le sang et que tu as décidé que tu allais trouver des catacombes pour vérifier ton hypothèse ? Si si y a de grande chance que se soit ça._

Mais je vois pas en quoi ça à mis fin à une guerre...

_Ah si, ça par contre j'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer moi. Tu avais trouvé les catacombes mais il y avait un mur entre vous deux, que tu as décidé de détruire._

Euh oui, et donc ?

_Tu ne te souviens pas de la suite ?_

Si, mais ça partait d'une idée brillante !

**-...des centaines d'aurors et de soldats gobelins disparurent lors de l'effondrement de la moitié de Londres, ce qui permit à Neriko de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Pagnok et de le forcer à se rendre...**

Tout à fait.

_Non._

Presque.

_Non._

J'ai fait s'effondrer la moitié de Londres, mais c'était un hasard que je sois en dessous de la tente du nabot.

_Ce que je dis, l'histoire raconte des sacrées conneries._

N'empêche qu'on est des héros !

_Neriko oui, toi tu es Harry Potter actuellement._

M'en fout, on est des héros dans tous les cas.

_...tu me gonfle._

Bref, arrêtons d'écouter, c'est une perte de temps.

_T'as raison, d'ailleurs j'ai mieux à faire pendant l'heure et demie qu'il nous reste._

Ah bon ?

_Oui on pourrait réfléchir à comment résoudre le problème Ankitos._

Perte de temps, j'ai plus intelligent.

_Ah ?_

Ouais faudrait que j'ai accès aux cuisines.

_Il y a des cuisines ici ?_

Tu crois qu'elle sort d'où la bouffe ? Du cul d'un chamois ?

_Il y a des chamois ici ?_

Bref, il faut que je trouve les cuisines, que j'ensorcelle les elfes de maisons qui y travaillent et que je trafique la bouffe.

_Tu veux faire disparaître la dinde chocolat de la circulation ?_

J'y avais pas pensé, mais si je trouve la créature qui fait ce plat je la ficelle avec des vermicelles, je l'a remplie de chocolat, l'a fout de le cul d'une dinde et direction le four !

_Et en dehors de l'elfe farcis, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

Ajouter une vingtaine de colorant alimentaire à certains plats, pas beaucoup, je dirais une quarantaine de plateau. Et après on envoie tout ça dans la grande salle.

_Euh jusque là je suis, ça sert absolument à rien, mais je suis._

Après je dresse une liste de sortilèges associés aux couleurs.

_Comment ça ? _

Mettons qu'un élève devienne rouge, bah je lui attribue un sortilèges rouge.

_Euh...le seul sort rouge que tu connaisses c'est l'Endoloris._

Non c'est faux !

_C'est vrai._

C'est faux ! Je connais aussi le Stupefix.

_Oui._

Ah tu vois, j'en connais deux au moins.

_Mais tu sais pas le lancer._

Ah...oui...j'avais oublié ce détail.

_Plutôt important de savoir lancer le sort si tu souhaite le faire._

Indispensable en effet. Tant pis, j'attribue au rouge le doloris.

_C'est pitoyable de pas savoir stupefixier les gens, c'est à la portée d'un gamin de quinze ans._

Je les tues moi, ça marche mieux pour qu'ils arrêtent de bouger.

_Stupide._

Mais non, retournons à mon plan !

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment le but de la chose._

Tu as déjà vu les sabliers à l'entrée ?

_Oui, devant les portes ?_

Ouais, bah c'est des points que tu fais gagner à ta maison, et à la fin tu gagnes une coupe si t'es numéro un.

_Je te rappelle que ça provient des souvenirs de Potter, donc que je suis aussi au courant._

Pas faux, mais en gros je veux faire pareil.

_Je crains le prie._

Dans chaque maison ils auront une couleur pour les différencier des élèves normaux, et ceux qui seront colorés je leurs enverrais un sort en travers de la gueule dès que je les vois.

_En dehors de les tuer en quelques jours, tu prévois quelque chose de plus ?_

Bien sûr, il y aura un système de point. S'ils esquivent mon sort ils auront cent points.

_T'es généreux dis donc._

Ouais.

_Ou tu ne prévois pas qu'ils soient capables d'éviter tes sorts._

Aussi.

_Je me disais._

Ensuite, si je les touche mais qu'ils ne finissent pas à l'infirmerie ils ont dix points. S'ils sortent de l'infirmerie en moins d'une semaine ils ont cinq points, s'ils mettent plus de temps ils n'ont plus que deux points. Et si celui que je touche meurs sa maison perd vingt points.

_T'as pas plus débile comme jeu ?!_

J'essaie de trouver mais ça c'est ce que j'ai de mieux.

_Tu me désespère._

Ouais je vois ça, mais j'ai un léger soucis.

_Quel est-il ?_

J'ai essayé le colorant alimentaire moldu sur le rouquin la dernière fois ça marche pas, donc faut que je crées une potion de coloration...

_Ah bah ça me rassure._

Ah bon ? En quoi ?

_Tous les élèves de Poudlard seront morts empoisonnés avant de participer à ton jeu con._

Très subtil Nerk.

_En même temps tu trouve toi même que c'est un problème._

C'pas une raison !

* * *

Bon faut que je trouve un truc à faire en attendant de pouvoir faire des potions.

_On a fini le cours, on peut aller dans les cachots ?_

Non y a le jeune qui se trimballe dans Poudlard sous l'apparence du directeur, va me donner envie de lui taper dessus.

_Ah oui ! Au fait, qu'est ce que Alkatra fait ici ?_

J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Pourquoi donc ?_

Je sais pas, esprit de contradiction probablement ?

_Mais c'est étrange tout de même._

Bof, j'ai l'apparence d'un gamin de quatorze ans et les sous sols du bâtiment sont remplis de poissons carnivores. Pas assez étrange pour toi ça ?

_Si, mais là c'est différent, il vient avec de sacré nouvelle._

Ça m'en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre.

_Le pauvre gamin, il s'est fait torturer quand même._

Je m'en bat la rate avec un fouet rouillé.

_Sa sœur est morte._

Je manque d'expression pour te faire savoir que je m'en tape.

_Tu te rends compte que ce gamin suivait l'entraînement des chevaliers, et qu'il aurait pu être une ressource essentielle pour les années à venir ?_

Non, c'est un gamin un tantinet plus puissant que les autres qui, par je ne sais quel hasard, s'est retrouvé dans le Manoir.

_Et alors ? Il fait quand même partie des nouvelles recrues, le sortilège qui gardait la cellule lui avait été confié._

Une idée que je trouvais absurde d'ailleurs.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait quelque chose contre alors ?_

Je sais pas, je devais aussi trouver l'idée d'enfermer Ankitos très con.

_Il est en liberté maintenant lui._

Un détail négligeable, il ne fera rien ici.

_Alors de quoi tu t'inquiètes ?_

Je ne m'inquiètes pas, mais je me demande en quoi Dumbeldore et Alkatra sont liés.

_Dumbeldore aurait pu faire partie de l'équipe du Manoir il y a un demi siècle ? _

Impossible, je l'aurais su, ce n'est pas une présence que serait passée inaperçue. Non ces deux là se connaissaient déjà avant, et je pense que le vieil homme savait même qui était Ankitos.

_C'est impossible, vous êtes une poignée à connaître sont identités._

Un secret ne le reste malheureusement jamais éternellement, le fait que Voldemort soit partit le libérer en est la preuve.

_Tu ne pense pas que l'association des deux est dangereuse ?_

Quelle association ? On parle d'Ankitos, il l'a probablement déjà tué.

_Voldemort est un sorcier très puissant._

Peut être, mais tu n'existait pas encore quand Ankitos était libre. C'est peut être un sorcier très puissant, mais l'autre n'a rien à voir.

_Voldemort serait mort selon toi ?_

Potter est mort, il contenait un fragment de l'âme du moche. Je pense que si il est pas encore c'est une question de temps.

_Ankitos est vraiment si fort ?_

C'est pas un petit joueur quoi.

_Alkatra le savait-il ?_

Tout ceux qui connaissaient son existence connaissaient le risque.

_Pourquoi aurait-il donné le sort pour le libérer alors ?_

Parce qu'il se serait laissé tenté ?

_Par quoi ?_

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si ma théorie est juste, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il y a quelque chose de louche entre Dumbeldore et la dernière arrivée de chevaliers au Manoir. Les chevaliers sont principalement des sorciers, et depuis des siècles la magie présente dans ce monde disparaît progressivement, rendant ses enfants moins puissants. Tu as entendu comme moi, Dumbeldore à parlé au jeune d'un nouveau monde, un monde où ils recommenceraient tout à zéro. Il y a de quoi tenter n'importe quel homme.

_Pourtant ce n'est pas faux._

Comment ça ?

_C'est quelque chose que je ne connais pas, je ne devais pas encore exister, pourtant j'en suis sûr. Ce nouveau monde, il existe bel et bien n'est ce pas ?_

Il ne s'agit en rien d'un nouveau monde, mais quelque chose se rapprochant de ceci existe. En effet.

_C'est pour ça que tu es ici alors, on est venu chercher quelque chose ?_

A dire vrai, je suis arrivé ici par le plus grand des hasards, je cherchais à aller au Manoir il me semble à la base.

_Tu ne me diras rien pas vrai ?_

Que veux-tu que je te dise Nerk ? Il n'existe pas de nouveau monde, il s'agit des propos d'un vieux fou qui n'a sûrement pas compris ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mais il existe bien quelque chose, je ne vais pas te mentir, un quelque chose où attends le vieux.

_Le vieux ?_

Ouais, le premier.

_Le premier de votre ordre ?_

Nous ne sommes pas de l'ordre des chevaliers. Ils nous ont vu un jour, le vieux à décidé de leur apprendre deux ou trois trucs, de leur enseigner une partie de la véritable histoire, et maintenant ils se croient meilleurs que les autres.

_On dirait une secte._

Ouais, un truc de trou du cul. Qui pose plus de problème qu'autre chose.

_Alkatra fait partie de ça._

C'est bien ce que je dis.

* * *

_Je me demande quand même quelque chose Nerkos._

Vas-y, pose ta question.

_Pourquoi tu as l'air heureux que Ankitos soit sortit de sa prison si il est aussi terrible que ça ?_

Je ne sais pas, peut être que je savais depuis le début que la prison n'était qu'une solution temporaire, peut être que je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que quelques sorts et de la roche maintiennent cet homme en cage. Le choc est donc moins grand je pense.

_C'est pas censé jouer sur ton moral ça._

Et puis, cela doit faire plus de deux milles ans que je n'ai pas revu mon petit frère.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui lisent et commentent mon histoire :D ça fait super plaisir!

Bon je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai eu une semaine bien chargée et vu que mes partiels sont d'ici un mois je vais avoir du boulot en conséquence. Je pense que je posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine du coup :x

Bonne lecture ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Rien ne va plus**_

**POV**

**Nerkos**

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

Voilà c'est fait.

_Très subtil, on dirait presque Rogue._

Sans les douze insultes qui auraient suivi.

_En effet. Mais je peux dire quelque chose ?_

Tout ce que tu diras pourras être retenu contre toi.

_C'est con comme expression ça, comment on peut retenir des mots contre quelqu'un ? Ça doit pas être super efficace._

Ça doit sûrement être français.

_Bref, tu me fatigues je vais quand même dire ce que je veux._

Pourquoi me demander la permission si, de toute manière, tu va faire sans ?

_Parce que je suis quelqu'un de bien._

Non.

_Parce que je suis quelqu'un de civilisé ?_

Pas vraiment.

_Parce que je suis quelqu'un qui accorde de l'attention à ce que veulent les autres ?_

Pas plus.

_Parce que tu me les brises ?_

On s'approche un peu plus de la vérité là.

_Bref, ma question._

Pour un champignon.

_Je suis presque sur que ce n'est pas ça._

Je dois pas être très loin.

_Mais oui bien sur. _

Bon, ta satané question ?

_Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?_

Hum...je dirais que nous sommes des élèves...un élève studieux, et que par conséquent nous allons aux cours que dispensent les enseignants ?

_Tu emplois une tournure de phrase longue et bêtement compliqué pour cacher le fait que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que nous faisons ici._

C'est faux !

_C'est vrai !_

C'est faux !

_C'est vrai ! Tu ne sais même pas en quel cours nous sommes._

Pure calomnie ! On est en...euh...

_C'est ce que je disais._

**-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous dans ce cours d'arithmancie, je suis...**

Voilà, on est en arithmancie, je le savais.

_Ce cours n'est pas au programme._

Mais si, c'est un cours de présentation, on est à la fin de notre quatrième année, ça nous permet de choisir nos options pour l'année prochaine.

_Tu te souviens que tu n'es pas élève ici ?_

La routine de ce lieu me rend fou...

_Tu es fou, depuis bien plus longtemps que Poudlard n'existe d'ailleurs. Et ensuite, on est là depuis moins d'une semaine._

Ça fait déjà neuf jours de trop.

_Une semaine ne compte que sept jours._

C'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait sept jours de trop.

_On est là depuis moins d'une semaine._

Tu as vraiment décidé de me casser les couilles toi aujourd'hui ?

_Pas forcément qu'aujourd'hui ça._

Ouais, pas faux...

_N'empêche qu'on a rien à faire dans ce cours._

Mais si, il faut que je choisisse mes options pour l'année prochaine. C'est un choix qui va influencer tout mon avenir, si je veux devenir auror...

_Tu va raser le ministère._

Mais et si je veux devenir médicomage ?

_Le concept du sorcier dans la médecine est de soigner les gens de maladies plus ou moins grave. Et non l'inverse._

Si je veux devenir professeur ?

_La bonne blague._

Banquier ?

_Tu veux que je te rappelle le dernier épisode avec des gobelins ?_

Une toute petite altercation de rien du tout.

_Dresseur de dragon ?_

On est dans le monde sorcier là, pas dans pokemon.

_Non et puis te laisser seul en compagnie de dragons peut devenir très dangereux._

Je suis quelqu'un de très … sérieux dans le cadre de ses fonctions.

_La dernière fois que tu as été en charge d'animaux magiques, c'était des manticores en Égypte ancienne il y a trois ou quatre milles ans._

Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils avaient trouvé des manticores à l'intérieur de cette pyramide.

_C'était pas une pyramide._

Ça y ressemblait. N'empêche que ce boulot s'est super bien passé.

_Bah oui, bien sur, tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes. Tu as réussi à faire s'accoupler une manticore avec boa. _

J'étais plutôt fier de moi d'ailleurs.

_Le fait que tu ais réussi à amener un boa en Égypte est déjà un exploit..._

J'étais plutôt fier de moi d'ailleurs.

_Mais que tu ais réussi, en faisant s'accoupler ces deux créatures, à créer une nouvelle créature magique est...dérangeant autant qu'impressionnant._

J'étais plutôt fier de moi d'ailleurs.

_Si le monde sorcier savait comment est né le basilic..._

J'étais plutôt fier de moi d'ailleurs.

_Mais tu va la fermer oui ?!_

D'accord d'accord, mais laisse moi me concentrer sur mon cours tu veux ?

_Je rêve..._

* * *

_Bon..._

Ouais.

_C'était particulier._

Long.

_Et chiant._

Je pense que le fait qu'on ai pas compris un traître mot doit jouer.

_C'est impressionnant quand même, tu as des compétences plus improbables les unes que les autres, et tu es incapable de faire ce que des étudiants de quatorze ans font._

Un blocage magique.

_Super la réponse._

Non non pour de vrai, c'est ce pharaon avec un nom imprononçable qui m'a lancé une malédiction complètement con.

_En quoi elle consiste ?_

Je ne peux pas comprendre et faire de la magie simple. Un peu handicapant au quotidien quand tu es élève.

_Et tu avais fait quoi pour qu'il en vienne à te jeter ça ?_

J'ai testé les fondements de sa pyramide.

_Une connerie comme une autre venant de toi._

Et j'ai détourné le cours du Nil pour pouvoir faire pousser des carottes.

_Tu n'as jamais aimé les carottes._

Non, depuis cet événement les carottes m'énervent. Nuance.

_D'accord...surprenant mais tu as fait pire._

Certes, bon on fait quoi ?

_On va dans la forêt interdite ? Parait que c'est bien._

Vendu !

* * *

C'est plein de racines.

_C'est une forêt, ça paraît logique._

Une forêt c'est plein d'herbe, d'arbre, de buissons et de pleins d'autres trucs, mais pas de racines.

_Un arbre ça a besoin de ses racines pour vivre tu sais._

Oui, mais pourquoi elles bougent celles là ?

_Excellente question, sûrement un filet du diable ?_

Ah ouais ! J'ai vu ça en botanique à Babylone !

_Cool, on s'en débarrasse comment ?_

Pas la moindre idée, c'est cette plante qui a détruit les jardins suspendus d'ailleurs.

_Mais elle à bien un point faible ?!_

Ouais un truc élémentaire, mais j'ai zappé quoi.

_Bon sang..._

Non mais attends, je crois que je sais !

**-Aguamenti !**

_Pourquoi ?_

On se croirait en philosophie tiens.

_Pourquoi avoir jeté de l'eau sur cette plante ?_

Tout le monde sait que le point faible des plantes c'est l'eau.

_Je me demande comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps toi._

**_-_Glaciation !**

_Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de donner des noms à tes sorts, c'est stupide._

Mais ça marche !

_Pourquoi avoir congelé cette pauvre plante ? Pourquoi avoir congelé cette plante alors qu'on est toujours emprisonné dans ses racines ?! _

Tu va voir.

**-Impero !**

Je te présente Glaciator le vert !

_Non !_

Allez, un peu de bonne volonté pour une fois.

_Comment tu t'y prend pour contrôler une plante via un impardonnable ?_

C'est simple je rentre dans son esprit et...

_Une plante n'as pas d'esprit._

Je rentre dans …

_Je me disais aussi. Tu arrive à faire des choses simplement parce que tu ne sais pas que c'est impossible._

C'est le résultat qui compte non ?

_Vu la gueule du résultat..._

Qu'est ce que tu trouve à redire de Glaciator le vert ?

_En dehors de son nom, du fait que se soit un filet du Diable congelé, ou qu'il soit terriblement froid et qu'on est toujours emprisonné ?_

Je te trouve pas très drôle, mais ta mauvaise humeur va me permettre de mettre un sort en pratique.

_Je crains le pire._

Se téléporter à la sorcier c'est chiant, moi j'ai inventé un sort plus marrant tu va voir.

**-Balise une !**

_C'est quoi de ce nom de merde encore ?_

Pas ma faute, je manquais d'inspiration.

_D'accord mais il fait quoi en fait ce sort ?_

En gros c'est un point de repère pour la suite. La boule rouge que tu viens de voir s'enfoncer dans la forêt va s'arrêter dès qu'elle va percuter un obstacle et va rependre sur lui de la magie pure.

**-Balise deux !**

Ce sort là nous enduit de magie pure. Et le dernier sort change simplement de place les deux objets recouverts.

_En gros, si tu touche un arbre, la partie du tronc va venir dans Glaciator et nous on va atterrir en dessous d'un arbre ?_

Tout à fait.

_La gravité tu connais ?_

Hum ?

_Le haut de l'arbre, une fois dispensé d'une partie de son tronc, va s'écraser...sur nous._

Mais non, tu va voir, on va faire autrement.

_Tu viens simplement de recouvrir Galciator avec le truc que tu avais sur toi._

Tais toi, tu me dérange.

**-Bombarda maxima !**

_Et tu viens de nous libérer._

Ouaip.

_Tu viens probablement de blesser très gravement le glaçon._

Voilà, mais maintenant je peux te faire une démonstration. Comme ça au pire c'est la plante qui meurt.

**-Changement !**

_Tiens, il y a des araignées géantes dans cette forêt ?_

Mais pourquoi dans une forêt pleine de cailloux et d'arbres il faut que mon sortilèges touche une araignée de trois mètres ?

**-Balise une ! Balise deux ! Changement !**

_Hum, tu viens d'envoyer tes balises dans Poudlard._

Non, une balise dans Poudlard, l'autre sur l'araignée.

_Donc vu qu'il y a un élève devant nous..._

Il y a une bestiole de trois mètres avec des crocs long comme mon bras qui se balade gaiement dans l'école. En effet.

_Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps avant de tuer les pauvres personnes qui ont cours là dedans._

Ta gueule.

**-Ah...ma tête...mais ou je suis...**

_C'est un élève._

Un jeune.

_Ton âge._

Euh...

_L'âge de Potter je veux dire._

Ah, oui en effet. De Gryffondor en plus.

_Pas un des plus malin en soit._

Ouais, je me demande qui c'est.

_Demande le lui, se sera plus simple._

C'est nul comme technique ça. Et il me casse les couilles à gémir tout le temps là !

_C'est ses dents que tu viens sûrement de casser avec ce coup de pied._

Au moins il gémit plus.

_Vu comme ça, je me demande si il se réveillera un jour._

C'est plus aussi résistant qu'avant ces gosses.

_Tiens, c'est marrant ça._

Quoi donc ?

_Le gosse, tu le connais._

Non non, je ne crois pas.

_C'est du déni._

Non !

_Des cheveux noirs, court et ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice ?_

Mais il est censé être mort celui là !


End file.
